Fall from Love: the alternate ending
by Aceheroic
Summary: (Filler) (Undertale Spoilers) Alternate ending to 'To Love Thy Self' Ch. 4. When Chara finds a way to re-unlock their LV, a massacre ensues. No set gender for Chara. Patches: 1
**Fall from Love: the alternate ending**

 _ **Disclaimer: This fic contains scenes from Ch. 4 of: To Love Thy Self, so if you don't want to get spoiled, please read TLTS before reading this. Thank you and enjoy.**_

 **Unsettled Disputes**

(Uphill)

Chara looked at Frisk like they were crazy. "Frisk, I can't do that to you. If you give me that, I'll just be more of a danger to you than I am now."

"You're the one who says they're miserable. I just want you to get over this, now take it." Frisk grabbed their hand and placed the iron in their hand.

Frisk stood back and waited for Chara's attack, completely open and willing not to dodge them. Chara however was in total meltdown. Their mind was split down the middle.

 _KILL THEM, THEY'RE GIVING YOU THE PERFECT OPPERTUNE TIME! IT'S TIME TO STRIKE! DO IT NOW!_

Then another part shouted back: _YOU CAN'T! YOU KNOW YOU CARE FOR THEM TOO MUCH TO HURT THEM! REFUSE THE TEMPTATION!_

 _THEY MUST DIE! KILL THEM! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE_ AT THIS! Chara gripped the tire iron tightly in their hand and began to growl.

"5!" the crowds below shouted.

Chara felt themselves shake violently. DON'T HURT THEM! REMEMBER WHAT THEY'VE DONE 'FOR YOU' AFTER ALL THESE YEARS.

"4!"

"Come on, Just do it Chara." Frisk said getting impatient.

"But, Frisk," _KILL THEM! KILL THEM NOW!_

"3!"

Frisk sighed and then said: "Do something Chara, don't just stand there and stare at me! Just. Do. Anything!"

"2!"

"Alright, then I will do something." Chara growled as the look of murder once again returned to their eyes. They tightened their grip on the iron and held it over their head.

Frisk saw this and began to flinch.

 _KILL/SPARE THEM!_

"1!"

 **-999999**

Chara looked down at their fallen side and watched as their heart shattered in two. Chara felt remorse about killing them, but then they felt something that they hadn't felt in years. "The LV lock, it's gone. I'M FREE! I'M FINALLY FREE!" They then began to laugh.

(Down Hill)

Just as the ceremony was about over, Asgore, Asriel, and Undyne suddenly felt ill. Something was horribly wrong, and it was coming their way.

"What is this feeling dad?" Asriel asked Asgore.

"A presence, something that I haven't felt since," Asgore's face then fell into utter shock and horror. "It's coming here!"

Suddenly Undyne snarled as she stood in front of them. "Stay behind me my Prince and King." Undyne ordered as she summoned a spear.

Undyne waited for the threat to show itself, and when it did, her face froze with horror. Chara revealed themselves, covered in blood, and wielding a blood coated tire iron. But worst of all, their LV was showing.

"Bu-but Sans took your ability to gain LV!" Undyne stuttered.

Chara chuckled. "He did, but from what I discovered, Frisk was the key to re-unlocking my ability."

Asriel then shouted: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?!"

Chara rolled their eyes and wiped the blood off their forehead. "To be honest, they were the one who asked me to beat on them. But I guess I got a 'little bit', carried away."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM!" Asriel's tears started to run down his muzzle.

"Again, they asked for it. I was just, fulfilling my part of the deal." Chara giggled.

Asriel then tried to charge them, but his father held him back. "Chara! You have gone too far this time!" Asgore roared.

Chara then playfully replied: "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. I 'REALLY' don't care what I do anymore, 'pops'." They then chuckled.

"I'm putting an end to you like I should've done, 7 years ago!" Undyne shouted as she aimed the spear at Chara.

"You're going to do that? Fine, but before we engage, let's talk numbers. What LV are you, Undy-wear?" Chara asked.

"I'm LV 65. Why does that matter?" Undyne growled at the given nickname.

"Because numbers are everything, and do you honestly want to fight a LV 92?" retorted Chara.

Undyne stared wide at Chara, with disbelief written all over her expression. "N-no way you're that high of LV!"

"Do these stats lie?" Chara asked as they pulled up the LV screen.

Undyne was unable to move, but then she was push back by Asgore. "M-my king?"

"Undyne, go. I'll deal with them myself." Asgore told her.

"Ah, Father, seems you want to spare a low level from death? How very noble, but very foolish." Chara growled as they tighten their grip on the tire iron.

Asgore summoned his red pitch fork and then told Undyne: "Leave and take my son with you."

"But I promised you that I-,"

"UNDYNE! GO! THAT'S AN ORDER FROM YOUR KING!" Asgore shouted as he walked towards Chara.

Undyne just nodded, grabbed Asriel, and fled from the area. Asgore and Chara were both in a standoff. A LV 100 v.s a LV 92, but unlike Asgore, Chara was determined to kill Asgore.

"You should've left with them. Because you're no match for me." Chara smiled and then laughed.

Asgore snorted: "Please, you're hardly a challenge to me. But, if it's a battle you want," Asgore then raised his pitch fork. "Then it's a battle you shall get!"

Chara only smirked as they let Asgore charge at them. He lunged at them with his weapon, but then Chara dodged his attack and smacked his muzzle with the tire iron, and then swung the iron onto the back of his neck, and watched as the 10 foot tall king fall onto his face.

Asgore quickly dodged their next attack and quickly got back up. Chara noticed the huffing king, and charged at him. Asgore quickly caught his breath and dodged all of Chara's attacks.

When he saw an opening, he stabbed the fork into his former child's left shoulder blade, and then he kicked them to the ground.

Chara screamed at the sudden stab, but then felt another dose of determination run through their veins as they got back up and stared at their former father with blood shot eyes. "You'll have to try harder than that, Asgore."

Asgore felt hurt by his adopted flesh and blood referred to him by his first name, but then he just growled and replied: "Then I shall try harder, demon."

Chara then roared a battle cry as they re-engaged Asgore with blinding speeds. They swung the iron until they could feel Asgore's defense crumble, and that's when they slid behind him and slammed the iron onto his heel and forced him onto his knees.

Asgore screamed in pain, and he was then silenced by another whack to his muzzle. After he cleared his snout of blood, he looked back up and saw Chara wielding his own weapon to his throat.

"It's over, accept your fate and die with some dignity." Chara announced.

Asgore frowned at the realization that Chara was right. "N…no. I… I failed them."

"Of course, what kind of king were you? Getting beaten by the likes of a mere teenager. How," they then chuckled. "Weak."

"You know…c…child," Asgore then added. "You may have defeated me, but in good…t….time," Asgore then chuckled. "You'll….get….your just….deserts."

"Oh really? I beat you without needing to reach your LV, nobody else stands a chance." Chara smirked.

"Remember when the only way a monster…could get more powerful by…absorbing the soul from a fallen being?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Chara asked.

Asgore just snickered. "Let's just….say that my son knows…about a hidden stash…of souls that I kept….just for occasions like this."

Chara's expression fell. "What?"

"As we….speak, Undyne…has probably already taken him there. So demon," Asgore then laughed. "Do you feel all high and mighty n-," **-99999999**

Chara stabbed his throat with his own weapon and then crushed his grey heart as it left his body. Chara stared at his fading body and then started walking in the direction of Frisk's, now their, old truck on the hill.

They may have toppled the king of the monsters, but with the threat that Asriel possess, their war for revenge is far from over. **This fills you with DETERMINATION.**

 _ **So, I got tired of writing the next chapter of To Love Thy Self (which, by the way, will be releasing soon) and decided to write up this filler shot. Thanks to TheNoboby0 (Sorry for the misspelling) for suggesting this as a filler, I had fun writing this.  
**_

 _ **Now that the college semester is out for a week, I've been hammering down on the writing to plot #2 of To Love Thy Self. Thanks for being patient and I'll be posting ch. 8 really soon.**_

 _ **And finally, if you enjoyed this, favorite and Review, and if you want to see more of this, let me know. And I'll see you all later. Peace ;)**_


End file.
